


The Tiger's Returns

by Sarah_Crimson_Emily



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Tiger Kagami Taiga
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 11:37:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20891489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarah_Crimson_Emily/pseuds/Sarah_Crimson_Emily





	The Tiger's Returns

The night was feared as the shadow of a large animal run by.

A mighty tiger with fiery furs and red eyes.

. 

. 

. 

Just like any other nights. The beast was on their way hunting preys for their next meal.

When out of nowhere a gunshot could hear from a far ring out; shook the quiet, peaceful night sky.

Suddenly the beast feel pain on it body; whipped it head around to see it was injured by the gun. With it strength weaken and it collaged on the green grass.

Red blood, even redder than it fur pouring from it wound to the grass.

Laughter echo through the trees as a figure emerged from the trees, stepped out and into the tiger view.

The guy has silver hair, strong built. He had a smug grin on his face, one that the tiger want to claw it right off that guy face. He was wearing hunting clothes and carried hunting gears.

"Look what I got! They said it was very hard to caught it. But here I am with it!"

He said mockingly as he brings his thumb up to his mouth and lick it pissing the tiger more as it glowed at him.

With what left of it streght, it sprung around, baring it sharp teeth and claws as the man causing him to back up and fall on the ground.

As the man struggle to stand up it turned back and continue running to somewhere safe, but it knows full well it streght are weaken.


End file.
